


The Best Booty the Sea Has To Offer

by WerewulfTherewulf



Series: SFRE fills [3]
Category: The Hobbit - All Media Types
Genre: M/M, Mer!Fíli, Prince! Fili, pirates!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-17
Updated: 2015-09-17
Packaged: 2018-04-21 06:29:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 643
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4818674
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WerewulfTherewulf/pseuds/WerewulfTherewulf
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A band of pirates captures a ship in search of treasure. Kili finds much more than he bargained for beneath the ship.</p><p>Fill for the SFRE, 52) Pirates attack a ship laden with treasure, but the young captain discovers the greatest treasure aboard the other ship is the captive prince hiding below deck.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Best Booty the Sea Has To Offer

Dwalin clapped Kili on the back.

“Good job, lad, this ship’s ours. I’ll take half the crew and deal with the hostages. You take the other half and search down below,”

Trying to catch his breath, Kili smiled and nodded. While Dwalin walked off, Kili turned and gathered the remaining crew and led them down into the galley.

“Bofur, you take Gloin and Nori and search that side of the ship. Ori and I will look over here,” he gestured into the dark in front of them.

“Aye,” Bofur agreed, nabbing the two and leading them away. Ori and Kili headed forward into the belly of the ship. After several minutes of finding nothing, they came upon another set of descending stairs and a closed door.

“You check in there,” Kili gestured to the door. Ori found the door locked, so he rammed himself up against it until it splintered and gave way. Ori slipped inside, and Kili began his descent. At the bottom of the stairs was a room bigger than most so far, and Kili had high hopes that it’d be filled with treasure beyond all measure.

“Aww, I knew you’d come for me! Just like you always do!”

Kili startled terribly and looked to the center of the room, where his gaze was met with a giant wooden tank filled with water. And in that water was…

“Oh, _no_ , not _you_ again,” he whined.

… A mermaid. And not just any mermaid! It was Fili, the prince of the sunken city Erebor. He was struck with wanderlust and had a knack for getting into trouble, mainly getting fished out of the sea by fishing. This time it seemed he got caught in the nets of someone much more important.

“Dammit, Fili. Will you ever stop getting into trouble?” Fili grinned.

“No! You always come for me, why should I stop?” he asked.

“Fili! I won’t always be here for you, you know? It’s always just a coincidence that we happen to find you all the time… and this time, I’m not helping you. You go into this mess, you can get out. I know you can get legs is you stay out of water long enough. Better get started!”

Fili dangled over the side of the tank. “But you love me~” he crooned, reaching out for Kili. Kili groaned.

“Fili… that’s not-- Fili, no,” he sighed.

“That’s not what you said that one night!” Fili’s began panting and sighing and breathing heavily, _“Ah, Fili, yeah, shit, right there! Fili, I love you! I love you Fili, nngg!”_ he mimicked. Kili turned bright red and he hunched his shoulders.

“Fili, don’t--”

 _“Kili! You down there? Did you find anything? Hurry up, we’re heading out!”_ Bofur’s voice rang out from above. Kili turned back to the blond mermaid.

“I gotta go. I’ll see you around, maybe,” he waved weakly and swung around on his heels.

“Kili! Don’t leave me, please! Kili _please!_ My fin hurts and I can't get out myself!” Kili stopped and closed his eyes, sighing.

 _“Kili!”_ Bofur’s voice echoed down.

“Kili!” Fili pleaded.

“KilI!”

“Kili!”

Sighing heavily, the brunet Pirate turned back around and headed over to Fili. Grabbing him from beneath the arms, he pulled Fili out of the tank and slung him over his shoulder. He pretended not to notice Fili groping his ass while he walked back up to the deck of the ship.

“You’re staying with me from now on, okay? I don’t want you to really get hurt one day,” Fili nodded enthusiastically.

“Yep, no problem! You’ll never get rid of me now!” Kili hoped it wasn’t something he’d regret. “I’ll be sure to look out for you too. I don’t want you to get real hurt one day either!” Fili announced. Kili smiled and nodded. “We’ll have each others backs from now on! _Forever!_ ”

**Author's Note:**

> Is this a parallel universe to A Fish Tale/Surf & Turf? Lol nah m8


End file.
